


Director Super Cat Corp

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Director Cat, Director Luthor, Director SupercatCorp, F/F, Kara loves the girls, Multi, SuperCorp, catcorp, supercat, superlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: So, a while back I had someone say I could never manage to write this, that there was no way in hell for me to write this 'pairing' and have it make any form of sense. I had started it and then completely forgotten it. But I have to say, I think it turned out pretty well, so with no further ado I present to you Kara/Lena/Cat/Lucy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Microficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560400) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



So, a while back I had someone say I could never manage to write this, that there was no way in hell for me to write this 'pairing' and have it make any form of sense. I had started it and then completely forgotten it. But I have to say, I think it turned out pretty well, so with no further ado I present to you Kara/Lena/Cat/Lucy

 

Lena awakens that morning within a living furnace. She had gone to bed last night with the loves of her life as they rested side by side together. Kara on one end, Cat on the other, with Lena and Lucy making up the filling of their sandwich. 

 

The bed they lay on was massive, but nothing compared to their apartment. Then again this apartment held 2 CEOs, the director of a secret government black ops program, and a superhero, normal really didn't even apply to describe their apartment anymore. The closet space alone boggled the mind with formal and informal wardrobes for both Cat and Lena, tactical, military, and civilian wardrobes for Lucy and not to mention Kara's formal, informal, and super closets. When they had the place built the builders had scoffed initially but anyone who stepped foot in their home quickly realised the need for such space.

Lena slowly begins to extricate herself from the flesh furnace she is encompassed in and she realises the reason everything had been so warm. During the night Kara had shifted so that she was atop them all, her body sprawled over them. They were no strangers to the way Kara would do this, pulling them all closer, under the protection and warmth of her body. They all had their demons and Kara, Kara often had nightmares of those she had lost. None of them were going to begrudge her this if it helped chase away the demons.

But right now as much as she would love to stay here with her loves entangled together her bladder was really beginning to make itself known. So careful not to wake Cat or Kara (Lucy could and had slept through an air raid) she quickly makes her way to the bathroom. By the time she returns she notices that Cat and Kara are awake and curled around Lucy. Honestly she can't blame them, who ever would have thought the hardass Director of the DEO would be such a snuggle bunny. Chuckling softly she makes her way back toward the trio where they lay on the bed quickly being drawn into the mass of limbs and bodies as they all lie there together in the early morning light.

 

Eventually though they have to get up, the sun has just cleared the balcony shining its way onto the bed when they begin to rise. Kara is the first and Lena is sure that she's part plant, she softly begins to float there naked in the morning sun just letting it wash over her. Cat is next making her way into the kitchen to start the coffee before walking into one of the bathrooms. Lucy lays there beside her a few moments before they get up Lena headed to start getting ready as Lucy makes her way into the kitchen to start breakfast. A few minutes later both she and Cat emerge from the bathrooms wearing their make-up and into their wardrobes to don today's battle armour. As she zips up the side of her dress Lena looks up to the picture that rests beside the mirror smiling as she sees them all on their wedding day a couple of years ago. She remains there a few moments until she is interrupted by the feeling of arms snaking their way around her waist as a wave of brunette hair comes to rest upon her shoulder. 

She looks up in the mirror to meet Lucy's eyes as Lucy smiles and says "breakfast is ready"

Lena turns giving her a quick peck as she says "I'll be right out"

Minutes later she walks into their kitchen to find her other wives seated at the counter taking a piece of toast she daintily takes a bite before moving to kiss Cat good morning where she sits eating a bowl of cheerios that Kara had gotten her hooked on. 

"Morning Love" she husks into Cat's ear 

Cat kisses her back "morning sweetheart, busy day?"

"Not terribly" she replies moving toward where her plate waits asking "you?"

"Just the usual" Cat replies smiling the smile she reserved only for them

"Morning" Kara chirps happily as she takes her seat beside her and in moments she has a pair of lips pressing against her cheek

Never one to pass up an opportunity Lena turns kissing Kara back causing the blonde heroine to let out a soft moan as Lena pulls back and says "good morning Darling"

They sit there a few moments just enjoying the pleasant silence before Kara jolts up and quickly kisses them all goodbye before flying through the nearby window. A few moments later Lucy's phone begins to ring and she sighs as she answers it "Director Lane… I'll be right there" she says before hanging up and quickly kissing them both goodbye and making for the door only pausing to grab her gun.

They finish up their breakfast quietly before they move to the sink taking the plates with them. Rinsing the plates off Lena passes Cat the plates and she promptly places them in the industrial sized dishwasher they have. As she places the dishes in the dishwasher Cat begins "I was thinking…"

Pausing to look at Cat Lena waits until she begins to continue "it's our anniversary this weekend…" 

Handing Cat the last plate Lena hums as she moves closer saying "yes, two years"

"Mmm, and I was thinking it would be nice for us all togo out to dinner to celebrate" Cat says placing away the last plate and closing the dishwasher

"That sounds lovely, where did you have in mind?" Lena asks putting her arms around Cat

"Sicily" Cat says decisively

"Sicily?" Lena questions

Cat chuckles "Come on, we have two private jets and a superhero, it won't be that difficult"

Lena smiles as she says "Ok, what time do you want to leave?"

Cat looks away a moment as she says "I was thinking Wednesday, so two days time, it gives us plenty of time together as well"

Seeing the slight shift in Cats shoulders, the ways she seems to be expecting to get shot down Lena kisses her atop the head as she says "I love it, when should we tell the others?"

"Tonight, over dinner?" Cat suggests seeming to instantly brighten

Lena thinks about it a moment before nodding "I'll leave early start a pot roast"

Cat chuckles "well, Kara will be on time for once then, she loves your pot roast"

Lena smiles "That she does, but how to get Lucy home on time"

Lena can hear the smirk in Cat's voice as she says "Tell Kara to bring her or she doesn't get any roast"

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time we tried that?" Lena asks sounding slightly incredulous 

Cat shudders, "you're right, lets not do that again, there's nothing more painful than the sight of Kara crying"

"Hmm" Lena agrees

"I'll go pick her up" Cat suddenly decides

"Ok" Lena says looking at the time and sighing before pulling away "we should probably get going, dinner at 7?"

"Dinner at 7" Cat confirms 

They quickly touch up their armour before making their way out the door parting at the front doors kissing before making their way to their respective drivers


	2. baggage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should go through everyone's baggage, as such be aware these aren't the nicest pieces. But they tell a story

_Kara Zor-El_

Awakening without Kara has always been a shock. Ever since they had gotten married Kara has done her best to always make sure she came home to them. Even when she's hurt, Kara always crawls her way into bed beside them. So to awaken to the sound of sobs coming from their living room and Kara missing was never something Lucy expected. 

Gently shaking awake her other wives beside her she indicates for them to quietly make their way into the den. The fact that Kara doesn't hear them coming telling them she has blown out her powers. A solar flare, there are only a handful of reasons Kara would do that, and none of them are good. Walking into the den the sight that meets them is heartbreaking. Kara is curled into the foetal position in the middle of the floor clutching at a copy of their wedding photo.

 

Cat is the one to break the silence "Kara, sweetheart, what happened?"

Kara looks up at them with watery eyes and says between sobs "I… I… I wasn’t fast enough…"

"fast enough for what Kara?" Lucy asks kneeling down in front of the blonde

 

Still sobbing Kara manages to stammer out the details, about how an alien had attacked a children's hospital. How she had tried everything, she could think of to stop him. How none of it worked. How he had been about to kill, and she had no choice. How she was forced to watch eyes wide open as her heat vision killed him. But worse of all how it had taken everything she had and as she had dropped to the ground he had fallen on a child. How the child's parents had tried to shield him. How she was forced to watch the sobbing child trying to wake his parents. How he had cried as he realised his parents would never awaken again.

 

By the end they are all in tears and yet none of them is surprised that Kara is trying to shoulder the entire blame for this. Gently and slowly they wrap their arms around her assuring her there was nothing she could do. How none of it was her fault. They held her as she cried herself to sleep.

 

The next morning they all awakened together sprawled on the floor of their apartment. Slowly but surely they begin to move. Carefully disentangling themselves they make their way toward the large shower in their room, all four staying side by side caring and looking after each other as they go through their morning routine. Turning on the TV as Kara dries herself Cat notices the coverage of the previous night's events. Immediately she sends a text to the editorial staff telling them to change the message. She will not have her company slandering the woman she loves, comparing her to Superman discussing from an armchair how she should have fought the alien. 

 

She waits until Kara is occupied with a bowl of cereal to tell Lena and Lucy. As soon as she tells Lucy and Lena they are utterly furious and had Kara not been so wrapped up in berating herself she might have realised. Needless to say though when the director of the DEO issues a gag order with the resources of the world`s biggest tech, and media companies behind them things get done quickly. Before Kara even finishes her first bowl of cereal, the media is changing story lest they get a visit from the men in black suits.

They spend the next 3 days together as Kara slowly regains her powers Lena, Cat, and Lucy using their secure Internet connections to control their empires and still remain by their wife's side. And when Kara eventually recovers her powers quickly re-adopting her 'Sunshine Danvers' persona none of them go anywhere, well aware of how easy it is to fool everyone with a mask. Instead, they stay right there by Kara's side and support her the entire way through the nightmares and all.

 

 

_Catherine 'Cat' Grant_

 

It was no secret that Cat has her own emotional baggage. She is way closer to forty than 20 and God knows she isn't getting any younger. Many of the shrinks over the years linked her anger and fear back to her childhood. So was it any surprise that when her mother decides to show up in town, she feels completely and utterly unmoored and unsure of herself.

 

Her mother always has a way of cutting deep past the walls and persona that Cat has carefully built. She is never happy, part of her suspects that she doesn't like living in her daughter`s shadow, and Cat can deal with that. Really, she can, the constant criticism she can live with, as long as it is directed at her. But directed at the women she loves, that is something Cat can't and won't tolerate.

 

It had started when her mother had caught news of the pending wedding. God knows how she found out; Cat certainly didn't tell her, she would rather shoot herself than invite that harpy to her wedding. She would rather die than let her pollute the happiest day of her life with her bile and hatred. But somehow she found out. And that was how Cat found herself sitting in her office crying after arguing with her mother.

 

Luckily her assistant had sent the floor home for the day before calling her fiancés, so she wasn't utterly embarrassed. She lays her head in Lena's lap as the woman comforts her after all if there's one person who knows how to deal with a mother`s scorn it is Lena Luthor. She lay there crying her eyes out as Lena assures her that no matter what her mother says they all love her, and that that is never going to change.

 

 ** _Simultaneously across National City_**

"Why are we stopping, I thought I told you///" Cat's Mother snarls at her driver. Before looking past the partition outside. The windscreen she sees Supergirl standing blocking the road.

Getting out she says "I know you're supposed to be some sort of hero but you have to be an idiot, don't you know who I am?"

 

The smile Supergirl gives her sends shivers of ice down her spine as the blonde stalks toward her. She stumbles back a few paces as Kara takes ahold of her lapels growling out "I know, exactly, who you are Mrs Grant, in fact, you and I need to have a little talk."

 

Kara takes off into the sky high over National City toward the desert before landing in the middle of nowhere before a black-clad figure

"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs Grant demands

Kara pulls out her glasses and a hair tie before putting them in and saying "we are your daughter's fiancés, well two of them, the other wanted to be here, but she's too busy calming your distraught daughter."

"Now you listen here…" Mrs Grant begins only to be cut off 

Kara steps toward her threateningly only being held back by Lucy as she says "no, you listen to me. I love your daughter, and today you hurt her more than anyone else ever has. The only reason I haven't thrown you into space and been done with it is that my Fiancé here says I have to give you a warning." 

 

Kara steps even closer her voice becoming deadly "So let me make something abundantly clear. If I ever find out you've done anything to hurt your daughter again, if you even step foot in the same city it will be a race to see who gets to you first. And you had better hope that's me because all I will do is launch your bitch ass into space do you understand? Nod that you understand."

 

At her terrified nod, Kara straightens giving a terrifying smile as she says "good" she steps over to Lucy before taking off, leaving Mrs Grant stranded in the middle of a desert forced to walk back toward National City.

 

Later that night when they are all in bed and Cat has finally fallen asleep Lena asks "is it done?"

Kara nods "yes, she won't be coming back anymore."

Lena lets out a sigh of relief before snuggling down closer as she says "good, that's one psycho relative taken care of"

 

_Lutessa Lena Luthor_

 

If there was one thing, Lena hated more than anything it was being right about her family. But no, her mother just had to be the evil villainess that Lena knew she was. It was the day of their wedding when she was kidnapped. According to Lillian, this was to save her, yeah right. And that was how she found herself locked in a massive Cadmus base in the heart of Metropolis.

It was quite clear that Lillian had thought this through well, being Metropolis Lucy and the DEO would not be able to interfere. Not after the absolute clusterfuck that happened the last time the DEO was in Metropolis. That left the military and the supers. The military is easy, especially since General Lane had never supported them, it was clear that the military wouldn't be coming to help. That left the supers and Lillian had already told her this entire base contained Kryptonite in the walls, even in the ventilation. There was no way anyone was coming to rescue her.

 

And so she sits there looking at the wall slowly losing hope as the hours tick by. She slowly folds in on herself as she watches the door, just waiting to see what Lillian has in store this time.

Almost exactly 9 hours after she had arrived the entire base begins to shake and rumble. The doors and walls seem to vibrate with a rage Lena has never seen before. At first, she thinks it's drugs, that her mother has drugged her and she is going insane, but no, that's not it. She listens as gunfire and screams echo through the base as explosions rock it every few minutes until finally 2 hours later the door to her cell burns off its hinges and there before her stand Lucy and Kara, Kara wearing a glowing chest piece and a respirator as Lucy hefts a still glowing rail gun rifle. As they help her out of the cell, she sees Lillian's corpse or what's left of it pinned to the wall by a massive tungsten spike and burned with heat vision. Slowly but surely they lead her out of the base and take her home.

 

For months after that Lena couldn't stand to be alone, as soon as she lost sight of anyone her world started to close in on her and she started to have a panic attack. All through it, her fiancés stayed by her side, calming and reassuring her that they were here for her. She slowly learns how they had gone to war for her, Cat in the Media persuading the people of Metropolis to trust them, to turn in Cadmus. How Kara had gone to Kal and 'gently persuaded' him to let the DEO into the city. And how Lucy had gone down and raided her father's base. Taking an entire battalion of DEO agents and sweeping through the base and acquiring the Kryptonite neutralisers they needed for her rescue, even finding her new favourite weapon in the process.

In the end, though Lena still found it difficult to be alone. Trust Kara to come up with the solution. That was how she came home to find her Fiancés waiting for her as Kara hands her a smokey grey cat. And she'll be damned if it wasn't the best gift she has ever received. Especially when she sits there in board meetings stroking its soft fur

 

_Lucille 'Lucy' Lane_

Growing up a military brat Lucy has always struggled with the concept of don't ask don't tell. But when your father is a three-star general there isn't much you can do but toe the line. And so she kept that part of herself buried, she did the best she could. She went to law school, she did three tours in the Middle East, joined JAG, even moved to become her father's adjutant when he asked. But when it came to National City, enough was enough. 

The day she told her father about her choice, about who she wanted to marry, was the day she lost her father. He lost it the moment she told him. He couldn't handle that his perfect daughter was not only bisexual but also dating an Alien. The same alien he had tried time and again to kill.

The vitriol that had come out of his mouth had been enough to cut Lucy down where she stood, had it not been for the fact that she had her fiancés beside her she has no idea what might have happened. As it stood, Kara had been furious, and Cat had been struggling to stop her from throwing him through the nearest wall as Lena holds Lucy tightly. 

 

When they eventually found their way home, Lucy found out just how much they all cared for her as they encased her in their loving embrace and laid out on the couch. But it was Cat that went the extra mile throwing aside years of rivalry to call Lois and Kal, and ask for their help. That was how Lucy ended up in a room with her sister for the first time since they were kids, finally acting like family. And if Lena maybe cut off the generals supply of men and weapons we'll no one needed to know about that. All that mattered was that Lucy finally had a family that would do anything for her


End file.
